DJ Walters/Gallery
Images of DJ from Monster House. Concept Art DJ (concept art (headshot)).png DJ model (headshot).jpg DJ (concept art).jpg DJ model (front).gif DJ model (rear).png Nebbercracker Lawn.gif Kids at Pizzeria.jpg|DJ, Chowder, and Jenny at a pizzeria. Chase Scene.jpg Making the Dummy.png|Chowder and DJ making the dummy as Jenny watches. Pipes pop-up.jpg DJ Bedroom.gif Zee and Bones roughhousing.jpg|DJ sneaking out while Zee and Bones are playing around. Screenshots Film Monster_House_Screenshot_0129.jpg|DJ after observing Horace Nebbercracker. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-375.jpg|DJ tries to tell his mom that he has bad feelings about Nebbercracker's house. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-435.jpg|DJ's dad tells him that he had a habit of spying himself when he was younger. Best Buddies.jpg|The best of friends, DJ and Chowder. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-597.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-640.jpg|DJ telling Chowder that he's probably not planning on trick-or-treating. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-696.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-889.jpg|DJ attempts to retrieve Chowder's basketball... Monster House Screenshot 0277.jpg|...but is caught by Nebbercracker. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-981.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1000.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1047.jpg|Nebbercracker faints right on top of DJ. Monster_House_Screenshot_0333.jpg|DJ and Chowder look on as Old Man Nebbercracker is taken away in a stretcher. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1293.jpg|Under the weather because of what happened with Nebbercracker, DJ dejectedly walks back to his house as Zee arrives. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1386.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1427.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1741.jpg|DJ nervously looking out at Nebbercracker's house after getting phone calls from the place. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-1769.jpg|DJ trembling after being startled by Bones. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2023.jpg|DJ calling Chowder in regards to his suspicions about Nebbercracker's house. Eavesdropping.jpg|DJ listens in on Zee and Bones in the background. DJ sneaks out.jpg|DJ sneaks out to meet up with Chowder. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2601.jpg|DJ talks with Chowder at the construction site. Investigation.jpg|DJ and Chowder investigating Nebbercracker's house. DJ looks on.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-2960.jpg|DJ and Chowder flee from Nebbercracker's house. Chowder DJ surveillance.png|DJ and Chowder monitoring Nebbercracker's house. DJ looking through telescope.gif|DJ looks through his telescope at Jenny. Infatuation.jpg|DJ and Chowder take one look at Jenny, and they're both in love with her. Not Good.jpg|DJ and Chowder: Oh, no. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3537.jpg|DJ calmly trying to tell Jenny to come away from Nebbercracker's house. DJ and Chowder to the rescue.jpg|DJ and Chowder hurry to rescue Jenny from being eaten. Saved.jpg|DJ and Chowder grab Jenny's hands before Constance has a chance to eat her. Jenny_grateful_smile.jpg|After helping her to her feet, DJ and Jenny smile warmly at each other. Monster House Screenshot 0979.jpg Introductory Handshake.jpg|DJ introducing himself to Jenny. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3816.jpg|DJ flirting with Jenny. Chowder meeting Jenny.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-3879.jpg|Jenny and DJ grin at Chowder. Jenny disgust.jpg|Jenny expressing disgust after seeing urine in bottles. Chowder accusing DJ.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4032.jpg Kids horrified and shocked.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4397.jpg Reprimanded.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4480.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4536.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4660.jpg Concocting A Plan.jpg|With the information Skull gave them, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny try to come up with a plan to infiltrate Nebbercracker's house. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5028.jpg Deploying_the_Dummy.jpg Busted.png Monster_House_Screenshot_1434.jpg|Chowder, DJ, and Jenny are horrified when Landers says that they are going to jail. Detained.jpg|Chowder, Jenny, and DJ try to warn Landers and Lister not to go near the house, without success. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5840.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6209.jpg Staying_Hidden.png Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6482.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6636.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1727.jpg Attack of the stairs.jpg|DJ ascends the basement stairs as they're attacking him. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6957.jpg|DJ manages to grab Chowder's hand... Monster House Screenshot 1791.jpg|...when all of a sudden, the house's tongue grabs him by the leg and swings him around... monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-6975.jpg|...then throws him down the throat; fortunately, he is able to grab hold of Chowder's legs. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7005.jpg Squabbling.jpg Break It Up.jpg Calling it quits.jpg|Feeling that the whole plan was a stupid idea, DJ decides to call it off. Run over by an ambulance.png|While crossing the street, DJ is suddenly hit by an ambulance. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-7302.jpg DJ, Nebbercracker, and Constance.png|DJ calming Nebbercracker down. Anger shoots through the roof.jpg|The house goes way out of control. DJ, Jenny, Chowder, and Nebbercracker fleeing from Constance.jpg|DJ, his friends, and Nebbercracker being chased by Constance. Constance_chasing_heroes.gif|DJ, Chowder, and Jenny fleeing from Constance. Chowder the Hero.jpg|DJ, Chowder, and Jenny step in to rescue Nebbercracker. Nebbercracker asking DJ for assistance.jpg|Too old to deal with his rampant wife, Nebbercracker begs DJ to take action. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8418.jpg|DJ lights the match... monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|...but before he has a chance to light the dynamite's fuse, Constance slams the ground right where he's standing, sending him into the empty lake... monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8426.jpg|...then rolling down the lakebed... Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8435.jpg|...and partially right onto Jenny's rear end. New Plan.png To The Crane.jpg|DJ and Jenny race to the crane. Congrats.jpg|DJ and Jenny congratulate Chowder for his apparent victory. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8697.jpg Smooch!.png|Jenny kisses DJ to encourage him to finish the job and stop Constance. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-8848.jpg|DJ, stunned but delighted, and feeling more confident, after being kissed by Jenny. Monster House Screenshot 2298.jpg|DJ swings directly for the house... High-flying dynamite assault.png|...gets into position above the chimney... Fire in the hole.gif|...and throws the dynamite into it. Take Cover!.jpg Aftermath.png|DJ and Chowder climbing out of the ditch. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-9141.jpg Nebbercracker's Gratitude.jpg|Grateful to DJ, Chowder, and Jenny, Nebbercracker embraces the youthful trio. Monster House Screenshot 2393.jpg Jenny, DJ, and Chowder.jpg|Jenny suggesting to DJ and Chowder that they get together again in the near future. Jenny hugging boys.jpg|DJ and Chowder being hugged by Jenny. In a while crocodile.png|DJ and Chowder waving goodbye to Jenny. Farewell.jpg|DJ and Chowder bid farewell to Nebbercracker. Welcome_Home.jpg A_make-shift_Halloween_costume.jpg|DJ uses the dirt on Chowder’s face to give himself a Halloween costume. Trick-or-treaters.gif|Chowder rejoices with DJ’s decision to go trick-or-treating. Video Games GameCube/Playstation 2 DJ, Jenny, Chowder photo.jpg|DJ with Chowder and Jenny on a bench. DJ (in the game).png|DJ, as he appears in the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions of the game. Jenny trapped.jpg|DJ finds Jenny trapped in a vent. DJ struggling to free Jenny.png|DJ attempts to free Jenny from the vent, to no avail. DJ gets caught.jpg|DJ is captured by the canopy bed. Furniture Attack.gif Jenny, DJ, and Chowder photo.png|Another photo of DJ, Chowder, and Jenny at the end of the game, signifying their ever-lasting friendship. Nintendo DS DJinDS.jpg|DJ, in the Nintendo DS version of the game. Attack of the Books.jpg GameBoy Advance Trio GBA.jpg DJ GBA.gif Motivating Jenny.jpg Miscellaneous monster_house_ver4.jpg MH iTunes Poster (DJ).jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Monster House Category:Monster House Galleries